Kamen Rider Phi
Kamen Rider Phi is the main protagonist of the fanfictional television series Kamen Rider 555. Its gear is the first of the Rider Gears seen in the series. Its motif is based on the Greek letter phi (Φ). Kamen Rider Phi may refer to any the following characters: *Nathan Yap *Carter Womack *Adam *Saral Seymour *Jack Auttenburg *Cameron Bentley *Nathan Taylor Phi Gear The Phi Gear was the second set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. The Phi Gear had less power than the original Delta Gear, but had a much greater functionality. Like most of the Rider Gears that Smart Brain developed, the Phi Gear can only be worn by Orphnochs or humans implanted with Orphnoch DNA. Transforming into Kamen Rider Phi burns Orphnoch DNA, so humans who have been implanted with this DNA will quickly run out & no longer be able to use the Phi Gear. Humans with insufficient DNA are rejected by the Phi Gear with the word 'error'. Orphnochs may use the FPhi Gear more often (in their human form only), but their DNA breaks down with continued use. Users *Nathan Yap (Wolf Orphnoch) *Carter Womack (Horse Orphnoch) *Adam (Cactus Orphnoch) *Saral Seymour (Snake Orphnoch) *Jack Auttenburg (Centipede Orphnoch) *Cameron Bentley Original Series In the original Kamen Rider 555 series, its first known, and primary wearer is Nathan Yap. The Phi Gear was stolen & utilized (all in different occassions) by Adam, Saral Seymour, & Jack Auttenburg. Cameron Bentley used the gear once to trick Carter & Nathan into thinking they betrayed each other. During the short time Nathan was going through a crisis, Carter temporarily used the Gear until he returned. By the end of the series, the Gear was still intact. Forms *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed': 100m /5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Phi Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Phi armor manifests when the Phi Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance that generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, & Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets & Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having an Energy Holster that the Phi Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks & the Ultimate Finder visor lenses that gives Phi incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, & a limited amount of x-ray vision. Axel *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3.75 t *'Kicking power': 7.5t *'Maximum jump height': 52.5m *'Maximum speed': 100m/0.0058 seconds *'Axel Grand Impact': 7.8t *'Axel Crimson Smash': 25.5t Axel Form is a form where Phi can now move at the speed of sound for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger & he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. The wearer must be in Phi’s basic form to transform, with the Phi Axel watch attached, transferring the Axel Memory from it to the Phi Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses & rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads & reveal the Phi Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver & the Ultimate Finder turns red & "Start Up" begins. Once Phi has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Phi & has never been done 2 times in the same scene. This ability was used mainly by Nathan, the suit's predominant user, though Carter used it once when he took over temporarily as Phi. Blaster *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 94kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 9t *'Kicking power': 18t *'Maximum jump height': 55m *'Maximum speed': 100m/5 seconds *'Blaster Grand Impact': 80t *'Blaster Crimson Smash': 120t Blaster Form is the most powerful form of the Phi Gear, the amount of Photon Blood that the Phi Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams & spread itself over the Sol Foam & the Sol Metal, changing their color to red, & changing the Photon Streams jet black. Phi also receives a new, more powerful, version of the Full Metal Lung, with a backpack-like device attached to it called the Photon Field Floater, which releases constant waves of Photon energy to give the Phi Blaster flying capacities. The Photon Field Floater, however, can be used as a weapon by swiveling the exhaust ports onto the shoulders, which are then dubbed the Bloody Cannons. The shots fired from the Bloody Cannons are focused Photon energy. In Blaster Form, Phi inputs all his codes directly on the Phi Blaster. Arsenal *SB-555B Phi Driver - Phi's transformation belt. **SB-555P Phi Phone - The control unit of the Phi Gear. ***Phi Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Phi Armor. *SB-555C Phi Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555B2 Phi Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-555H Phi Edge - A lightsaber-like sword that can be stored in Autovajin. *SB-555W Faiz Axel Watch - A stopwatch that enables to gain access to Axel Form. **Axel Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Phi Axel Armor. *SB-555T Phi Blaster - A large modern Trunk Trunkbox-shaped laser cannon/sword that enables to gain access to Blaster Form. *Phi Sounder - This boom box can convert into two cannons that shoots Photon waves when the Phi Mission Memory is inserted into it. *SB-555V Auto Vajin - Phi's motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. *SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily-armed combat motorcycle. Notes & Trivia *Despite being referred to as "Phi," other variations in his name may include the following: **Kamen Rider 555 **Kamen Rider Phi **Kamen Rider Fives *The number 555, which is Kamen Rider Phi's number, happens to be Japan's emergency number. *The Phi Gear is the first "talking" transformation device. **Although the Dragon Knight equipment talked, the belts themselves didn't. See Also *Kamen Rider Faiz - counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Kamen Riders Category:555 Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity